Confessions
by pinocchio
Summary: When Lily and James began confiding their thoughts in diaries, they didn't know what it could lead to. They didn't realise the diaries could show their true feelings... please R&R... COMPLETE
1. The First Entry

**Diaries.**

**a/n: let me explain this story, each chapter will be alternated between James andLily's diaries. This chapter is Lily's diary! Hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: not mine

* * *

**

Lily's font.

_Ellie's font_

**Emma's font.**

* * *

Who the hell does he think he is? He prances down here acting like the king of the world and asks me out!

_Lily, you know you love it._

Shut up Ellie I do not!

_You do! You love James._

I do not love Potter; he is an arrogant egotistical prat! I don't like anything about him. I hate the way he always ruffles his hair as though he's just got off a broom, and I hate the way he's so cocky. And I hate the way he's so good-looking!

Oh my god I did not just write that. I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him!

_You're only pretending you think that. But deep down…_

Ellie would you stop writing in my diary!

……

Finally, I don't know how she does it; I wish she would teach me that charm. She mutters a few words and she's able to write in my diary!

I wish I knew a charm that would block her from reading and writing in here. It's mine, my private business!

_My business too! I'm allowed to write in here!_

No you're not! Stop it! I'm head girl, I'll give you a detention if you don't stop!

_You wouldn't. Anyway, you know I don't care about detention._

Yeah, you've had almost as many as Potter and Black.

**Geez, Black looks hot right now.**

Emma, why are you writing in my diary?

**Hey! If Ellie's allowed to so am I!**

_Well said Em!_

Ellie's not allowed to! And neither are you! Get out!

_Here, I'll give you a charm so you don't have to write in this diary._

But I like writing in my diary!

**We know, but this charm just means you don't have to write, you can just open the book and start thinking what you want to say!**

_There you go. _

Wow, it works!

_Course it does, we are the best in our grade at this subject._

We are.

**I'm not.**

Yeah, but you're brilliant at Potions.

**Yeah, I am.**

_Not one bit modest are you Em?_

* * *

They all started laughing; I wish they would stop writing in my diary. What are they doing now? Potter and Black that is. I think I'll talk to Professor Flitwick about a blocking Charm.

Oh my god! Potter and Black are filling the classroom with soapsuds, I'll have to stop writing, I don't want my diary to get covered in soap.

Ew! It stinks in here, they said they were trying to clean Sniv- I mean Severus' hair. It is greasy but they didn't have to fill up the entire Charms classroom with suds! It's all through my hair. I'm so angry at them, Potter and Black, P and B, Peanut Butter, that's their new nickname.

Ha! Ellie and Emma are making foam beards. They look so weird. I'm bored, so I may as well describe my two best friends.

Ellie Andrews is a very confident girl; she's always in detention for pranking the Marauders. She's loud, feisty and outspoken, but she's also smart and she hardly ever studies. She's a metamorphagus; Her natural hair is light brown and it falls just past her shoulders, and light blue eyes that are almost aqua. Today, her hair is bubblegum pink.

Emma Greene is a bit quieter than Ellie, but she's not shy. She always avoids detention, despite always helping Ellie with her pranks. She is partly veela but no one knows that except Ellie and I. She too is rather smart. Ellie and I fixed her hair so it isn't silvery blonde, as her genetics say it should be, thanks to us she has short strawberry blonde hair, she has two different colored eyes, one is green and one is blue.

She has a secret crush on Sirius Black, although it's not so secret anymore!

**It is a secret!**

It is not! Everyone in Gryffindor knows except for Peanut Butter.

_Peanut Butter?  
_

My new name for Potter and Black. Just go back to forming your foam beards.

_Right. I'm thinking of a prank to play on the Marauders. It involves a love potion, and some sort of fruit!_

What the? Okay, just leave Remus out of it, he's the only Marauder I actually like.

_I'm sorry Lily. It's none of them or all of them! And I choose all!_

**I don't even want to know what kind of sick, kooky prank you're planning Ellie.**

_It's going to be awesome!_

* * *

**a/n: okay, was that really confusing? Tell me if it was! **

**Hope you like it! I'm not abandoning Hazel Eyes don't worry. **

**Please review!**


	2. Detention

**Chapter two.**

**a/n: hope you like this chapter. James' diary this chappy.**

**disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

**9:30 pm – Detention. **

That was so worth it! You should have seen Snivellus' face! It was priceless.

**I know, Binns isn't watching; let's plan the next prank! **

Padfoot, it's bad enough me having to write this thing without you putting your thoughts in too!

**Hey! I bought that for you! **

No you didn't. You found it near the shrieking shack and ripped out all the used pages!

**Oh yeah. But I taught you the charm so you don't have to write in it! **

No you didn't, Ellie Andrews taught it to me!

**Why would she do that? **

Cos' she didn't want me to tell you that it was her who made your arms shrink to the size of a banana.

**What? **

Whoops. Oh well. It had to come out sooner or later.

**I'm so going to get her for that! She'll never know what hit her!**

Whatever, oh shit, Binns is floating over here…

* * *

**Diarecordium spell. **

"Excuse me boys, what do you think you are doing?" Professor Binns asked,

"We are cleaning the floor." Sirius said innocently, as he scrubbed at a stain with a scrubbing brush.

"Your little prank ended up with my cat being soaked, cats hate water. Did you know that?"

"Yes, sir." James said,

"Good. Those tools seem to be doing hardly anything." He said, staring at the stain, "I will give you new ones." He flicked his wand, and two toothbrushes appeared on the floor.

"What? Professor Binns? That's my toothbrush, you can't expect me to use that?" James said,

"You will use them, or it will be fifty points from Gryffindor."

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

I can't believe it, now I have to buy a new toothbrush!

**Me too! **

I've never seen Binns that angry, that was really weird.

**Yeah, he must really love that cat. What a sad little life he leads.**

Padfoot, he's a ghost.

**So? **

He's dead; he doesn't have a life to lead.

**Oh yeah. Anyway, I heard Evan's screaming at you before we came here. What was that all about? Did you ask her out again?**

No! She was going off about the prank, and I said, "It was Sirius' idea!"

And then she screamed, "You can't even take the blame, always trying to offload it on to someone else!"

She loves me; I know she does. One day she'll realize it and come running to me. How can she resist a gorgeous, strong, smart, athletic guy like me?

Anyway, I will have her, no matter what.

**Whatever you reckon Prongs.**

By the way, my Mum wants to take us to the Annual Wizarding Halloween Fair! As long as Dumbledore allows us to leave school for that night.

**Really? Are we going? Please! **

Fine, but I am not dancing naked under the full moon.

**Ok, the nudity is optional as you well remember. **

Oh wait, it's the full moon, we can't go.

**Why not? Oh yeah. Remus.**

Binns isn't watching, let's sneak out.

Ok… 

**_CRASH!_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

My head!

My arm! Ow, the pain! The agony! 

Come off it Padfoot, it did not hurt that much. It was just a bookshelf.

**Just a bookshelf?**

It didn't have any books on it!

**It was still heavy! My arm is broken.**

Stop being a baby, let's go, and hurry, before Binns realizes.

**You mean he hasn't realized yet?**

No, he's very vague. Hurry up!

**I can't, my arm hurts. Carry me!**

No, I will not carry you! Just get up!

**Owwwwww! Prongs! That really hurt. **

Hurry up Sirius! You're acting like a girl!

**Hey! I am not a girl! **

Then why are you complaining?

**My arm is broken!**

It is not broken, hurry up or I'll tell everyone about that time you went to a muggle movie dressed as a girl.

**I'm up! I'm up!**

Now let's scram.

* * *

**10:16 pm, the dorm. **

That was an eventful detention; Padfoot is still convinced he broke his arm. So I took him to the Hospital Wing. Here's what happened:

"Hello Madame Pom Poms." Sirius said

"Mr. Black, must you insist on calling me that?"

"It's either that or Poppy, Take your pick."

"Neither!" she said angrily, "I am a busy witch boys, what do you need?"

"I broke my arm." He said,

Madame Pomfrey looked at me; I just shrugged.

"I'll examine it for you. Then I don't want to see you two in here for at least four days!" she whispered, "How did this happen?"

"It fell out."

"Mr. Black, I refuse to believe that your arm just 'fell' out of the socket. Now tell me the truth."

"Well, we were in detention…"

"As usual." She said,

"We were in detention, and James ran into a bookshelf…"

"Correction; you ran into a bookshelf." I said,

"Fine, I ran into a bookshelf and it fell on me."

Madame Pomfrey smiled, and then started to laugh quietly. She took out her wand and tapped Sirius' arm.

"Ow! It hurts; it hurts. James she's trying to kill me!" Sirius wailed loudly.

"Be quiet Mr. Black, there are patients sleeping. And you know that did not hurt."

"Oh, right." He said, "Well, doc, what's the dognosis?"

Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, " The _Diagnosis_, is that you are an attention seeking twit. Your arm is fine. Now go to bed!"

* * *

Then Sirius got into a huff, and stormed back to Gryffindor tower. Thankfully we didn't get caught. Anyway, he tripped over the stairs and fell. I just left him there so he went to sleep on the floor, in the common room!

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked this chapter, i'll update as soon as i can! **

**please review!**


	3. Asteria

**Chapter three.**

**a/n: i like this story, it's fun to write. **

**disclaimer: i don't own anything except my weird sense of humor

* * *

**

**7:34 am, my dorm.**

Finally, they left me alone, I think they went down to breakfast. I told Ellie I would come down soon. I'm not really hungry; I think I'll skip breakfast.

_That's not a good idea. _

Oh my god! Ellie just sneaked up behind me, and she spoke that into my diary. What I mean by that is she spoke the words, and the diary wrote it in.

_Just a spell I used on your diary, very helpful you know! Here, I'll use it on you. _

Whatever. Where's Emma?

_She's looking for you in Potters dorm. _

I doubt she's looking for me. She's probably going through Black's stuff.

_That's what I said. Why are you skipping breakfast? _

I'm not hungry.

_Lily Marie Evans, get your butt down to the Great Hall now! You are going to have breakfast! _

Yes Mum.

Geez, she can be bossy sometimes. It's for my own good I guess.

**

* * *

7:50 am Great Hall.**

Do they have to speak so loud? The Marauders and their bimbos. They talk so damn loud!

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"Is it broken Sirius baby?" Lulu asked, she was his bimbo for the week. She was painfully annoying.

"No, it's not. Just badly fractured, but it doesn't hurt at all."

"Oh, you're so brave!" she said and wrapped her arms around him.

James snorted, Remus laughed quietly and Peter looked confused.

"Something wrong James?" Sirius asked and gave James a look that said don't-you-dare-say-anything-that-will-embarrass-me.

"No, everything's just great." James said, obviously trying to suppress his laughter.

**Diarecordium Spell terminated.**

**

* * *

**

**Question Lily, why do you care what they are talking about?**

I don't!

**Then why did you record it?**

Just get out of my diary!

_She has a point Lils. _

Go away!

_I guess it must be that time of the month then? _

Shut up!

_Are you going to help Emma and I with the prank? _

No, I can't be doing pranks, I'm Head Girl!

**We can make sure that you definitely don't get caught. **

Let me think about it. And stop writing in my diary.

_Fine, we're going to Slughorn's office to see if we can knick some Amortentia. _

_

* * *

_

Those two are absolutely mad. Ellie especially, she doesn't care about getting caught so she's always in detention and she still gets good grades. Emma too, but she's sneaky, she's good at not being found out. I don't know how they do it.

This prank sounds like it's too good of an opportunity to pass up. I think I'll help them.

Maybe I'll plan my own prank, surprise everyone at how ruthless I can be.

You, ruthless? Don't make me laugh. 

Get out of my diary Black or I'll castrate you then hex you to hell.

I'm scared. You wouldn't dare, you'd ruin your reputation. You're such a prude sometimes Evans. 

I am not!

You are too! The day you become ruthless and un-prudish is the day that women will be able to resist me. 

I am not a prude! Get out!

You know Evans, you and James are rather similar. You're both Head students, you both have a diary… 

Potter has a diary?

You know, he's not such a bad guy. 

I agree; all the bullying and arrogance really turns me on.

Really? 

You're so stupid Black.

Hey! I'll have you know that I have the fourth highest grades in our year! 

Whatever just leave me alone.

Someone's a little tooshy this morning. Maybe it's that time of the month. 

Shut up! Why does everyone keep writing that!

I can't believe Ja—I mean Potter has a diary! Wait till I tell Ellie and Emma!

Maybe I should steal it and have a little peek. I'll do that later, right now I'm going to find my friends.

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"You know you shouldn't leave the door open." I said, leaning on the doorframe, Ellie and Emma were frantically searching through the store cupboard.

"Oh my god, Lils you gave me a fright!" Emma said; Ellie grabbed a bottle.

"I think I got some! Amortentia, for Poppy." She read, "Oh my god, Slughorn likes Madame Pomfrey" she burst into giggles.

"We better not take that one, he might of put something extra in it." Emma said,

"Yeah, let's keep looking then." Ellie sighed

"What's that one?" I said, pointing to a small jar.

Emma grabbed it, "Amortentia, spare. Here we go."

We heard a loud voice coming from down the hallway. Whoever it was had a low terrible singing voice.

"When I get that feeeeling, I just wanna dance! Just wanna dance! Ooh, baby!" he sung

"Oh my god, that's Slughorn, quick grab the bottle and get behind the door!" Ellie said frantically, we all ran behind the door, Slughorn wiggled through the door. Not a pretty sight. We all quickly tiptoed through the door.

"That was close!" I said, as Ellie and Emma burst into a fit of laughter.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated.**

**

* * *

**

An awful thing happened later. The guy I have a crush on asked me out. That's not bad for others but for me it is. Amos Diggory walked up to me and asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade, I had to say no.

I hated doing it but I can't risk it and let him die.

My great-great-great-great-great Grandmother's name was Katherine Evans. She was a wonderful woman, apparently as stubborn as I am. She was accused of being a witch; everyone hated her. Katherine was trialled then hanged. A man she was in love with drove her mad. The only family she had left was her husband and her daughter, who's name was Claudia.

Katherine was not a witch, but Claudia was. Claudia was the first Evans woman to have auburn hair. She cast a spell upon herself so that she would never fall in love, because she knew what it had done to her mother. She thought that she had died of a broken heart. Claudia isolated her self from the rest of the world, and the spell eventually became a curse, any man who fell in love with a redheaded Evans woman would die an untimely death. Claudia eventually met a man named Jacob, and eventually fell in love with him. They were married and had one daughter, she did not realize the spell she had placed upon herself had become a curse, and one day, Jacob drowned.

The curse was called Asteria, I cannot let any man ever fall in love with me, I couldn't live with myself if it happened. I only found out because I am a witch, I came across it one day when I was in the Library doing a History Of Magic project.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: Hope you liked this chapter, please review.**


	4. Snape has a girlfriend?

**Chapter four. **

**a/n: hope you like this chapter.**

**disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

**

Geez, Evans is looking fine today.

**Would you just get over her Prongs?**

_Sirius is right, having a crush on a girl for six years is weird. _

_Yeah I agree. _

__

**Go away Peter; we weren't talking to you. **

_Padfoot, he has every right to be in this conversation as you do. _

None of you have the right to be in this conversation, you shouldn't be writing in here!

**We do have the right! I'm going to start a campaign. I should be allowed to read and write in any diary I choose. I mean, I am the wonderful Sirius Black. **

_Padfoot, not everyone loves you. _

Yeah, you're full of it.

**You guys are kidding yourselves; everyone loves me. **

There's Snape, who is he with? Oh my god! It's that girl Rachel Herald, the one who tried to knock you off your broom all those times Sirius. Quick, hide the diary.

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell.**

"Excuse me Potter, I am on a date."

"A date? With that?" Sirius said,

"Rachel is my girlfriend, now move before I have to hurt you."

"No, I don't think I will. But Rachel, you have very bad taste in guys. "

"What? Do you think you guys are better looking than Sevvy?" she asked,

"Well, yeah." Sirius said,

"Sevvy is very handsome, sexy Severus." She said; Remus put his finger to his mouth to indicate disgust and vomiting. Peter burst out laughing.

"I think you need a brain transplant." James told her, she just smiled sarcastically.

"What's with the book Potter?" Snape asked, seeing the diary hidden behind his back.

"I dunno. _Hidedio_." He hissed, causing the book to hide all the writing written inside it. "It's just a book."

Snape snatched the book from James hands, and flicked through the pages.

"What sort of loser carries around an empty book?" he said,

"I dunno, what sort of loser looks like a grease ball and is obsessed with goblets." James said, the rest of the Marauders nodded their heads in agreement, they all knew that Snape's obsession with goblets was rather strange; and his greasy hair was so irritating.

"Shut your mouth Potter, at least I can get a girlfriend." He said, his wand was now pointing at James, who also had his wand up.

"Hello, I've had like six offers in the last three days."

"Well, I don't go around chasing filthy mudbloods."

"You watch your mouth, don't you ever call her that again."

"She's a mudblood."

"Right that's it, you're in deep shit now. You stupid greasy mutt."

"Shut up Potter." Snape hissed, Sirius decided it was time for some mother jokes.

"Your mother is so fat she has her own post code."

"Don't you dare speak about my mother."

"Your mother is so ugly, her dad thought he was with an ape."

Snape pointed his wand at James, "Sectumsempra." He hissed, James fell to the ground, a gash appeared on his face, and his cheek dripped crimson blood. Sirius' face turned red.

"Stupefy!" he screamed, a bolt of red light spurted out of his wand. Remus ran towards James and crouched down beside him.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated. **

**

* * *

**

**The aftermath of the fight: as told by The Marauders...**

****

**That grease ball Snape hurt my best friend, just because I said something about his mother. Stupid, dumbass, son of a..., mother……**

_Padfoot, we are supposed to be writing what happened, not insulting slurs about Snivellus. _

**Whatever. Anyway, James insisted on going to the hospital wing, I think he was just being an attention seeker.**

_The gash wouldn't stop bleeding Sirius! Have a heart. _

**Whatever. **

_Stop saying that and get on with the story! _

**Whatever. James was in the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Happy now Remus?**

_Just get on with it. _

**Then Lily rushed in, she saw us, and then rushed over to some random third year. **

**Is that good enough?**

_NO! _

**But I want to go and talk to Jessica Ashley!**

_Fine just go, Peter and I will tell the story for James. _

Yeah, we can do that! 

**Good! Cos' I want to ask her out. Bye!**

Remus, I think Lily just wanted to see James. 

_Really? Well I'd never of known. _

Really? 

_No, it's really obvious. Come on, let's go, there's not much else to say about what happened. _

Okay, I need to do my Charms homework. Can you help me? 

_Whatever. _

You sound like Sirius.

* * *

**a/n: please review!**


	5. In the Hospital Wing

**Chapter five.**

**a/n: hope you like this chapter, i think its better than the last.**

**BY THE WAY: i do not like Snape. Rachel said that in the last chapter, that does not mean that i like him. It was based on something one of my friends said a few weeks ago.**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**The Head's dorm.**

Emma told me that James had been hit by some spell by Snape; she said he was almost dead, barely breathing.

But when I got to the hospital wing all he had were a few cuts. It's funny how rumors spread. I don't know why I rushed there so fast; I guess I just needed to know that he was ok.

_Yeah, cos' you luuuuurve him! _

**She's right, you do!**

Shut up, I do not. I wish you two would stop saying that.. And what if James overhears?

_Since when do you call Potter James? _

Since… go away! I need to write something down and I don't want you to see it.

_Fine, we're going. _

**See ya.**

I don't know what the hell is wrong me these days, first I said no to a date with Amos Diggory (because of the slight chance that he will fall in love with me,) and second, I rush to the hospital wing to see Potter.

There must be something wrong with me. Maybe I should go and see Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

**Later – the hospital wing. **

Madame Pomfrey said I am suffering from stress, I don't believe her. She wants me to relax, so I have to stay in the Hospital Wing. But I can't relax because James has been yapping away in my ear for the past twenty minutes. He's not so bad these days; he hasn't been pranking people as much as last year. But then he asked me a question that I had not been expecting.

"Lily, will you be my friend?" he asked, and now I am just sitting here, staring at him deciding what to say, I have no clue. I never noticed before, how deep his eyes are. I know that sounds so weird but they hold so much truth and emotion. He must be very popular with that divination kook, Dinglesturk, she's probably always trying to delve into his eyes and find meaning. What a load of rubbish! I now realize that I have spent the last five minutes staring into the eyes of James Potter.

Here's what happened next:

"Lily, are you ok?" he asked, waving a hand in front of me,

"Oh, yeah."

"What's your answer?"

"I don't know, how about we have a kind of truce?"

"A truce? Ok."

"Good. Now I have to go to sleep."

"Okay, night."

James put his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. I'm still sitting on my bed, I don't think I should be here; I'm not stressed. Maybe I'll go to sleep. Yeah, that seems like a good idea.

* * *

**7am the hospital wing. **

_Let's see what Lily wrote last night, shall we Em? _

**Yeah.**

_Blah blah blah, 'so deep and full of emotion.' Haha! Potter's eyes? Full of emotion? _

**She must be nuts. What's this? A truce? You know what this means Elles?**

_Lily likes Potter? _

**Yeah.**

_We already knew that! _

**Shit! She's stirring.**

_Did she just mumble what I think she mumbled? _

**Yeah. Oh my god, she said 'Oh James.' That's hilarious!**

_I have the best idea!_

**What?**

_Let's push their beds together, then make them hold hands! _

**Okay! I'll push Lily; you push James.**

_Just cos' he's heavier! _

**Yep!**

**…**

**We better get out of here; they're about to wake up.**

_Nah, let's stay. She'll know it was either us or the Marauders. _

**Okay, though we should pretend we were just walking in to see her, and then we'll pretend to be all shocked.**

_Good idea! Come on. Put the diary down. _

**Let's leave it open and do the Diarecordium thing that Lily always does!**

_Or, we should get Sirius to record what happens. _

**Oh yeah.**

_Ok, I'll get him._

* * *

**What happened next? Recorded by Sirius Black writing in Lily Evans' Diary. Sirius is currently under James Potter's invisibility cloak. **

I don't know why I have to record this but Ellie asked me to (she actually threatened me) and I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to argue with her. She is scary when she's mad.

Lily woke up slowly; she looks peaceful and happy. But then she notices, a hand is clasping hers. It's James. Oh! Good idea Ellie and Emma! Their beds are stuck together. It seems they are restricted to their beds. Just wait till James wakes up!

He's awake! Just on cue!

"Hello James!" Iswhat I was about to say but then I realised that I am not meant to be heard or seen. Ellie and Emma are now walking in.

"What is this?" Ellie said with a smug grin on her face.

"Lily! James! I am shocked!" Emma said in a dramatic voice

"What?" James asked groggily, and then he saw. "Hey Lily. Lily! Why are you in my bed! I thought it was just a truce!"

"It is! You did this!" she screeched.

Geez Lils, it's only like 7:20in the morning, do you have to scream so loud?

"I did not do this!" he said, trying to get out of the bed, but failing miserably. Lily turned towards Ellie and Emma. "Get me out of this bed now!"

Lily didn't notice but James was grinning his stupid face off. Though she will know later cos' she'll probably read this later.Oh well, she'll probably hurt me. AOh shit. It's almost 7:25am; Jessica wants me to sit with her at breakfast. I want to take her to Hogsmeade this weekend. I got to go,I'll just drop the diary.

**Sirius has finished his version of what happened next. **

**

* * *

**

_That was hilarious. _

No it wasn't. Will you let me out of this bed?

**Sorry but no, we can't take away the spell, it'll ware off in a day.**

A day! What about classes? When I get my hands on you two...

**

* * *

**

**A/n; I don't like snape! I am having a fight with my computer, i thought you might like to know. Please review! **

**i luv my reviewers!**

**luv pinocchio.**


	6. Yolanda Ryan

**Chapter six.**

**a/n: hope you like this chapter, i think the James chapters aren't as good as the others. I dunno.**

**I'm going away for a few days so I won't be updating till Sunday or Monday...**

**disclaimers: not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Do you think she likes me? I mean her bed was joined to mine and she was holding my hand.

**And she did mumble your name in her sleep.**

Did she? How do you know?

**I read it in her diary; Ellie and Emma wrote it.**

Do you think she likes me?

**Probly.**

_Probably. _

**That's what I said Moony!**

_I know! I was correcting you! _

**Whatever.**

She probably does like you James, what girl wouldn't? 

Well-said Pete.

**Wormtail, what's with your obsession with me and James?**

_James and I. _

**No, he doesn't have an obsession with you Moony!**

_I know, thank God. I was just correcting your grammar. _

**Whatever. Answer the question Pete.**

I don't have an obsession with you guys. 

**Have you ever even kissed a girl?**

Yes. 

Who?

Dominica Lucas. 

**Who the hell is that?**

She is in third year and she's in Hufflepuff. 

Oh her, the one who looks like a monkey cross giraffe?

Yeah, she's really pretty, don't you think?

**Yeah, if you think rhino's bums are pretty.**

No offence Pete, but you have really bad taste in girls.

At least I haven't been obsessed with one girl for the last six and a half years. 

**Ha!**

Shut up Padfoot, at least I don't have a new girlfriend every three days! 

_Good one. _

And… oh I can't think of one for you Remus. 

Get out of my diary Peter.

Why? 

You can't be offensive to Sirius and I and then expect me to let you write in here.

I'm sorry. 

**And who are the greatest people in the world?**

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. 

That is correct.

**

* * *

**

**I have a date on Saturday!**

_With who? I though Katherine dumped you? _

**Forget Katherine, I'm with Jessica Ashley now.**

_Are you taking her to Hogsmeade? _

**No, I'm taking her to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.**

Really? 

**What do you think? Geez Wormtail you're so dumb sometimes.**

Why are you guys so mean to me?

**…**

**

* * *

**

That was weird. I wish Lily would go out with me. I feel the need for a girlfriend. Where's Sirius when I need him?

**Right here!**

Sirius I need a new girlfriend. Let's go shopping.

**What?**

Marauder Shopping, you know how we walk around the school and 'purchase' a girl to go out with?

**Oh yeah. We haven't done that in a while. Ok, come on. But I can't purchase anyone, cos' I've got a girlfriend.**

Who?

**JESSICE ASHLEY! GET IT INTO YOUR STUPID FAT HEAD!**

Sorry. Hurry up!

**

* * *

**

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"She's pretty." Sirius said, pointing to a young third year,

"Too young." He said shortly,

"What about her?" he asked, pointing to a tall, gangly girl who was clutching her books nervously,

"Too… weird."

"And her?" he laughed at a girl who was jumping about energetically; she looked like she was having a fit.

"Too skittish." He said, his eyes darted towards a seventh year Gryffindor girl who was sitting by the lake; Sirius followed his gaze,

"What about her?" he asked with a grin on his face,

"She's perfect."

She had white blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and deep blue eyes.

James walked swiftly across the grounds, towards the lake by which she was sitting. She was studying under the shade of a willow tree, looking very peaceful.

"Hi. I'm James Potter."

"I know who you are." She said, not looking up, "I'm Yolanda Ryan."

"Well, Yolanda Ryan, will you go out with me?"

"You'll have to try harder than that Potter. I'm not going to be one of you're other bimbos."

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated.**

**

* * *

**

**8pm Head's Dorm – common room. **

That was strange, she sounds just like Lily.

**You should try harder.**

_Yeah, you can't expect girls to just melt at your feet when you say two words to them. _

**Why not? Jessica did.**

Who is this Jessica girl you keep talking about?

_Yeah, you haven't told us much about her. _

**Ok, she's in Ravenclaw; she's a sixth year. She has black hair and brown eyes and she's really smart. Is that good enough?**

Still don't know who she is.

**She hangs around with that girl who a laughs like a hyena at breakfast.**

_Oh, her. Right. She's pretty. _

Yes, Lily's here, hide the diary.

**…**

Ah, she's talked to me!

**James, she said hi.**

**Still, I love it when she talks to me.**

_You're going after that Yolanda girl and Lily at the same time? _

No. Lily and I are only friends.

**For now.**

_Yeah. I wonder how long that's going to last. _

**Not long.**

Shut up! If she wants to be friends, we will be friends and that's it. Until she wants to make it something more.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: I'm dying, it's so hot here in Australia! Far out!**

**please review.**

**luv pinocchio xoxo**


	7. What's up with her?

**Chapter seven.**

**a/n: hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure about it. **

**disclaimer: not mine

* * *

**

**10:30am, History of Magic.** _Tuesday the 13th of December._

Ellie, why did you write the date in my diary?

_Dunno. I wanted to._

So bored. Oh my god! I am so bored.

**We know.**

You know what? Since James and I agreed to be friends, he hasn't asked me out once.

_How long has it been since you agreed to be friends?_

Two days and thirteen hours.

**And how long has it been since he last asked you out?**

Two days, thirteen hours and about fifty minutes.

_You're keeping count?_

Shut up! This is so boring; no one cares about the dumb ruins of Garaqua.

**Well, Binns seems to!**

That's cos' Binns was probably there when it happened.

**True.**

I'm so bored.

_And I'm bored of you saying that you're bored! So I'm going to actually go and do my work!_

**Me too.**

Shock and horror, they're actually going to do their work? They never do their work. And they still get good grades. That drives me nuts. It's the same with James and Sirius. And after all those detentions Dumbledore still thinks he's a good Head Boy? Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with that man.

I know this sounds kind of weird, but I miss having James ask me out all the time. It was fun fighting with him, and it was funny the way he'd pop out of nowhere and ask me out all of a sudden.

I can't believe that I miss these things. What's wrong with me?

_Yeah, it must be something deadly. I think you need to see a doctor!_

**Oh my god, I can't believe it. Lily Evans just admitted that she likes James Potter.**

I did not! I just said it's weird not having him asking me out all the time.

**In other words; you luuuurrve him!**

Be quiet. We're only friends. Go back to your work.

_Nah, that was even more boring than you telling us that you're bored. So we decided to come back to this. _

Just what I need.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Nothing.

_Whatever. _

What is he doing? Who is he staring at?

**Argh! Lily! Let go of my hair!**

Oh sorry, your head was in the way; I couldn't see who he was looking at.

**Who?**

_As if you don't know._

Who is that? Emma, tell me!

**Who?**

Her! The one over there, with the almost white hair!

**Oh her. That's Yolanda Ryan. She's my cousin. She's also three-quarters veela, whereas I'm only half; she's not the nicest person in the world.**

Why is he staring at her?

**I don't know, it's not as if we're friends. She uses her advantage over men and I don't. Didn't you know she's my cousin?**

No.

_I think you mentioned it once, but that was ages ago. _

**She's acomplete bitch; don't know why Potter is staring at her.**

I don't want him to stare at her; she's not good enough for him.

_Since when do you care?_

Since… since we became friends. And I care about the lives of my friends.

_Oh Lils, don't get all soppy on us now._

I'm not. Can we just find out why he's staring at her?

_Why do you want to know? Are you upset that he's no longer staring at you?_

No, but can you help me find out why?

_Oh, fine, but I still haven't done my prank with the love potion._

If you help me with this, I'll help you with that.

_Ooh, deal! _

**Great! When are we going to do the prank?**

_I don't know; let me check my schedule._

**You have a schedule?**

_No, I was being sarcastic. _

**Oh. Ok.**

_Let's do it next Tuesday. _

Um, ok. But I don't want to get caught.

_Fine, I'll say I did it all by myself. Detention isn't that bad. Potter and Black are always there to entertain me with their stupidity. _

**Is Sirius there?**

Why? Does that mean you'll want to go?

**Maybe.**

Ok, can we find out about this Yolanda girl now?

_Yep._

**Fine.**

Good. Emma, you ask Sirius, and get that giddy look off your face, we already know you like him. And Ellie you talk to Remus.

**What are you going to do?**

I'll talk to James.

_Are you sure that's a good idea?_

I'm not going to do anything. We're friends. I don't like him that way.

_I wouldn't be surprised if something happened. James is a very smooth talker. _

You would know; you went out with him for three months.

_I know, but that was four years ago._

True.

* * *

**a/n: please review!**


	8. A few kisses here and there

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not sure about it. **

**disclaimer: JKR a ecrit l'histoire de Harry Potter. Pas moi.**

**Chapter eight. **

**

* * *

**

**The Head's common room. **

Hello Diary, Lily just came to talk to me. She said it was about the mistletoe that Dumbledore put up but I have a feeling that this wasn't exactly what she wants to talk about.

* * *

**Diarecordium spell. **

"Hey James, umm…I've had a few students ask me about this mistletoe."

"What did they say? I haven't seen the stuff."

"They're complaining. They're saying that when they are underneath it they are trapped until they kiss the one they're with."

"And they only have a certain amount of space and there is a invisible barrier?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked,

"Because I helped Dumbledore make it."

"James! Why would you do that?" Lily was angry,

"I thought it would be funny, I wouldn't have done it if Dumbledore hadn't asked me to."

"You just want the mistletoe so you can kiss Yolanda Ryan underneath it!" she yelled

"So what if I do?" he retaliated

"James, you're so stupid. Why do you like her so much?"

"Cos' she takes my mind off you!" he yelled, Lily stepped back; she was in a state of shock. She didn't realize he still liked her. "I mean… I like her, I want her to go out with me." James tried to correct himself, but it was no use. Lily took another step back, then turned and rushed off to her bedroom.

**Diarecordium spell terminated. **

Why did I have to make a fool of myself in front of Lily? Oh well, she's history. Yolanda is the one I want now. Where's the map? I need to find out where she is.

Ah, the owlery.

* * *

**Ten minutes later. The owlery. **

That was weird; Yolanda is gone now. I'll tell you what happened.

I walked into the owlery to find Yolanda sitting on a bench, tying a letter to her owl's leg.

"Hi." I said

"Are you stalking me?" she asked,

"Maybe." I had been stalking her; I hadn't exactly been subtle about it either.

"Why?"

"I dunno." I shrugged, "Cos' I like you."

Then she smiled; she got off the bench and slowly walked towards him.

"I like you too. But you're still going to have to try harder."

"This is torture!" I yelled dramatically, I grabbed Yolanda and kissed her, she responded and deepened the kiss. When she broke away she smiled,

"That's better."

"Really? Will you go out with me now?" I asked; she nodded.

* * *

And now I'm just sitting here, thinking about what I should do now.

**I dunno. What do you want to do now?**

Padfoot! How did you find me?

_A little thing called the Marauders Map._

Hey Moony, where's Pete?

_Don't know. He scrambled off about an hour ago and we haven't seen him since. _

What have you guys been doing?

**Talking to Emma.**

_Talking to Ellie. _

And what happened?

**I wanna say first! Well, Emma came in and asked me a few questions about that girl you like James.**

My girlfriend?

**What? You don't have a… Did she say yes?**

Yep.

**Good stuff. Then I got bored of answering questions so I decided I was hungry and asked Emma to come with me to the kitchens.**

And…?

**She came with me; she was trying to act all nonchalant. Anyway, we were just outside the kitchens and I was about to walk in when I realized I was stuck. I couldn't get out of this little space. It was like a 4-foot square space. Emma was stuck too. I looked up and saw mistletoe. Thanks a lot James for that. **

You're welcome.

**I was being sarcastic. Because of you I had to kiss Emma and then Jessica walked out of the kitchens and saw us and then she slapped me and broke up with me!**

Bummer.

_Why was she in the kitchens? _

**She was looking for me. My cheek hurts. Am I bleeding?**

No. Don't be a wuss. Where were you Remus?

_Talking to Ellie Andrews. _

Why?

_She also wanted to know about Yolanda Ryan. Basically she asked me a few questions and then I told her that you really like Lily. _

We're just friends.

_Whatever you reckon James. Anyway, then she went to leave, and she kissed me on the cheek and said, "You're not so bad Remus Lupin." Then she winked at me and left. _

**Moony you're blushing!**

_I am not! _

You are! You like her! You have a crush on Ellie Andrews! You do, don't you?

_Maybe. _

**Why don't you ask her out then?**

_Ellie Andrews? You think she'd go out with me? Are you serious? _

**Why yes I am.**

Padfoot, that joke is old now, get over it.

**I am serious; if she kissed him then she likes him! Just ask her out Moony!**

_Nah, she's like too… what's the word? I'm not her type. We're too different. _

**Exactly!**

_Besides, she'd never go out with me. _

And why not?

_I dunno, just because…

* * *

_

**a/n: I love all my reviewers! I didn't think my strange little fic would get more thanfifty reviews and it already has! And It's only up to the eighth chapter!**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	9. Drunkeness

**A/N: here's another installment of Confessions. Geez that sounded weird. Anyways,I might not be updating for a while cos i have to study for exams, and on Sunday night I'm going to see Kelly Clarkson! Yay!**

**disclaimer: not mine, don't sue.**

**Chapter nine.**

**

* * *

**

**6am, Saturday Morning, Lily's dorm. **

**Oh, it is a glorious day!**

Not for me.

_Why'd you have to wake us up so early? Oh my god, it's only six o'clock! _

**Six o'clock and the sun is shining! Oh boy!**

Since when do you say 'Oh boy!'

**Since Sirius Black kissed me!**

_What the…? _

**Yep! But then his ex-girlfriend came along and slapped him and broke up with him and then she yelled something at me, then she left!**

Good for you… now can we go back to sleep? And why are you guys sleeping in my room?

**No, we are going to celebrate! Look what I nicked from the kitchens. **

Fire-whiskey! Oh no, the house-elves are going to get drunk again.

_Umm, Emma? What the hell are those red things on your arm? _

**Oh my god! Get it off, Ellie get it off!**

_I can't! Jessica Ashley must have done it to you when she was yelling!You'll have to see Madame Pomfrey! _

**But I don't want to!**

_You have to, or you'll just become a big red blob!_

**Fine!**

…

* * *

They're gone. I've come to realize that no matter what I say, they will always continue writing in my diary!

_Hell yeah!_

Ellie! Just go! Take Emma to the hospital wing already!

_Ok, I'm going…_

_

* * *

_

**8pm, Saturday night. The common room of the Head's Dorm. **

They are taking forever! They're still not back yet! It's been over twelve hours! Ellie came to dinner, saying that Emma had gotten more boils and was almost completely covered. She also told me that Emma would only let Ellie leave her side to get dinner.

Apparently the boils have also given Emma a weird mental condition, she thinks Madame Pomfrey is trying to kill her. Madame Pomfrey says it will only last for a few weeks.

* * *

Hey, they left the fire whiskey. Haha, I might have some fun with this. You know, drink away my sorrows.

Why does James have to be with Yolanda Ryan! She's a veela, not good enough for my James.

My James? Since when has he been 'mine?' I don't like Jam-Potter. Do I?

Oh my god. Oh my god he just walked in here! Oh my god why is he in here? Oh my god how many times did I write 'oh my god?'

Quite a few…

* * *

**Diarecordium spell. **

"Hey Lils" James said, with a smile on his face.

"Hello James!" Lily said, clutching the full bottle close to her, James notices the bottle.

"Lily, why do you have a bottle of Fire Whiskey?" he said seriously,

"I don't know; I want to drink away my sorrows."

"What sorrows?"

"Never mind, if I told you we'd be here all night!"

"I have time." James said; he knew Lily wasn't drunk yet.

"No, no. I shouldn't tell you." She said, she pulled out the cork and took a big swig, straight from the bottle. She held it up towards him,

"Want some?"

"Well… why not?" he said, and took the bottle from her and took a sip.

Two hours later they were talking and laughing and dancing and being silly. They were completely drunk.

"You know, I think this bottle is empty!" James said in a singsong voice, showing Lily the empty bottle.

"Not to worry James, my old pal!" Lily said, getting up from the floor where they were sitting, she staggered over towards the bench and picked up another bottle. "Sirius left this here last time."

"Oh, Sirius the legendary leprechaun!" James shrieked as he grabbed the bottle, "He doesn't like my Yoyo Yolanda!"

"Who?"

"Yolanda Ryan!" James sung

"Emma's cousin?"

"Is she?"

"Yeah! She's a veela!" Lily yelled and then burst out laughing. "She's probably trying to make you fall in love with her! And then she'll probably drop you like a rock!" Lily laughed, and then she realised what she had said,

"Oh…my…god." James said, "She's trying to make me fall in love with her?"

"Maybe you should forget I said anything." Lily said, "Let's have some more whiskey!" she took a great swig, and offered the bottle to James, he pushed it away.

"She's a veela." He kept repeating it; "I don't want to fall in love with her. She was only so I could try to distract myself away from you."

"Well," Lily said matter-of-factly, in her sing song voice, "You can't fall in love with me cos' you'll die."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I'm cursed! I am a redheaded Evans girl. I have the curse of Asteria. Haha!"

"What's Asteria?" James asked.

"Dunno." Lily shrugged, then took another sip, straight from the bottle.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated. **

* * *

a/n: i'm not really 100 sure about this chapter! Please reassure me with a review!


	10. Something Good

**A/N: hope you like this chappy! i do! please please please review!**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter ten.**

**

* * *

**

Oh my god, my head is killing me!

**That's what you get for finishing two bottles or fire whiskey on your own.**

You would know!

**True.**

Anyway, I didn't drink it all on my own.

**Who drank it with you then?**

Lily.

**Why would she get drunk with you?**

Cos' we're friends, and it was her idea.

**So what happened?**

Nothing. We just talked. She mentioned some stuff…

**What stuff?**

I don't know, I don't remember…

**Try to remember!**

I can't! Would you just get Remus to make me some kind of potion for this headache?

**Okay, geez. Tooshy. **

Just get me a potion!

**Whatever…**

* * *

He's gone. I do remember, well not everything. But, she said something about a veela, and something about a curse and something about Sirius being a leprechaun. No, wait. I said that. Oh, god. I need a potion! Something to help me with this headache.

What's this about a veela? And a curse? Woah, we must have been so drunk! Maybe it's true though. Maybe I should find out.

**Find out what?**

Don't worry.

**Ok, here's the potion.**

It's lime green! Eurgh.

**Yeah, lucky it's not me drinking it. Moony says there's extra for Lily if you want to take it over there for her.**

I can do that!

**Just drink yours first.**

OK, 'Mum.' What going on with you and Emma?

**Nothing really, she was the reason Jess and I broke up. **

Well, when I was going out with Ellie, she told me that Emma had a huge crush on you.

**Really?**

Yeah. So what are you going to do about that?

**I don't know, maybe I'll ask her out. **

Whatever. What do you think of Ellie and Remus as a couple?

**Meant to be, probably. **

Yeah, I reckon. He's so shy; he won't even ask her out!

**Then maybe we should ask her to ask him out, cos' she likes him too. It's so weird; they're so different.**

I'll tell her he likes her. Then she'll ask him out.

**Why can't I do it?**

She won't listen to you.

**Why do you think she'll listen to you?**

Because, we went out for a month, she holds the record for being my longest ever girlfriend so far. Anyway, since we broke up we're friends.

**And you're hoping Lily will break that record?**

I know she will!

**Just go and take her the potion. **

Ok, I'm going.

…

Now, I'm in the Head's Dorm Common Room. Lily's here, she's on the couch. Asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Diarecordium spell. **

"Lily, hey Lily. Wake up!" James said, nudging her, she groaned and mumbled something, and then rolled over.

"Lily wake up!" James shouted, causing one of Lily's emerald eyes to open, she looked at her surroundings, and then opened the other eye.

"Why am I in the common room? And why is my head throbbing?" Lily said, sitting up.

"Because last night, you and I shared two bottles of Fire whiskey."

Lily groaned again and lay back down.

"But," James said, "I brought some potion to stop the headache, it really works." James decided to leave out the fact that Remus made it.

"My hero!" she joked and grabbed the potion off James, she gulped it down quickly.

"Uh, Lily?"

"Yeah James."

"Last night you said something… about a veela." James said,

"Oh god, did I?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what you meant, cos' I can't really remember."

"Oh, I might as well tell you." Lily started, "You are going out with that Yolanda girl, right?" James nodded,

"Well, she's Emma's cousin. Emma is half veela. Do you understand?"

"Yolanda is partly veela?"

"Yeah, she's three-quarters veela." Lily said, "But, unlike Emma, Yolanda uses her advantage over guys. That's how she pulled you in."

"Oh, well then, I'll just break up with her." James said simply,

"Okay."

"And Lily? There was one more thing." James said,

"Yes James.

"You also said something about a curse?" James said, Lily's heart sunk, she didn't want to tell him that, but obviously she had. She stood up, and walked over to the staircase that led to her bedroom.

"James, I was very drunk." She said, and proceeded to walk up to her bedroom.

**Diarecordium spell terminated. **

**

* * *

**

Now I'm sitting here all by myself. Wondering what that was all about.

I think I'll go and see her. Yes, I'll do that. I'll go through the fireplace into Lily's dorm. There's a secret passage that comes out into her wardrobe.

Here I am, sitting in Lily's wardrobe, I'm peering through a crack because it is slightly open. She's lying on her bed, looking very depressed for some reason; maybe I'll come out of here.

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"Hey Lily." James said, stepping out of the wardrobe.

"James, oh my god, you gave me a fright. What are you doing in my wardrobe?" Lily sat up and stared at him.

"It's a secret passage. Are you ok? You seemed sort of out of it back in the common room."

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess."

"You can tell me."

"No I can't James." Lily said,

"Well, when you're ready." James said, he sat down next to her. She looked at him,

"You've changed." She said shortly.

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"In a good way. You're not as arrogant this year, and you haven't asked me out as many times." She smiled,

"Yeah, well we're friends now." James said; he felt Lily's hand grasping his. "Ok." He said; Lily Evans was holding his hand, his hand. James Potter's hand.

"Don't look so shocked James." Lily laughed; she leant over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. James kissed her back, this time on the lips.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated.

* * *

**

a/n: what'd ya think? please R&r my round-robin story 'The Final Year' by Marauder Chicks.

please review.

luv pinocchio xoxox


	11. What's going on between them?

**A/N: sorry that it's short, i could hardly think i was so excited, i went to see kelly clarkson last night. It was so good, the best night of my life!**

**disclaimer: not mine please no suey.**

**Chapter eleven.

* * *

**

**_10 am. Sunday morning, Head's common room._**

_I don't know where Lily is. She's probably still asleep. I found her diary sitting on the table, so I decided to write in it. Wonder why she's sleeping in so late? _

**She's probably dreaming about James. **

_Yeah, you can't talk; you spent the last twenty minutes talking about how Sirius Black asked you out! _

**I know; he was so sweet!**

_Lily's coming down now! She's got a weird look on her face, of happiness and delight. What has she done?_

Nothing.

**Tell us, you know we'll get it out of you eventually anyway. **

No.

_Please? _

_No _

**Please?**

No

_Please! _

Fine.

**Yay!**

Last night James kissed me.

**What? Wow!**

_Knew it would happen! _

**You going to go out with him?**

Maybe, he said he'd take me to Hogsmeade on Boxing Day.

**The day after Christmas? That's in like a week. Which reminds me, Ellie we need to go shopping and we have to do our prank.**

_Lily's helping us Em. _

I am not!

**You are. You promised you would. **

I did not.

_You did. You said if we talked to the Marauders about Yolanda, you would help us with the prank. _

Urgh, fine! Pests!

_We are not! _

You certainly are!

**Haha, Ellie, you've got to admit it; we can be pretty annoying at times. **

It's true!

_Whatever, Lily tell us what really happened with you and James. _

I already did! We were talking, then I took his hand, kissed him on the cheek then he kissed me back, on the lips!

**You didn't say you held his hand. **

_You sound like an old married couple. _

**Haha!**

Shut up! I'm not the one who keeps confusing Remus!

**Yeah, what's going on with you two?**

_What about you and Black? _

**Don't change the subject; we can talk about him later. **

_Fine, I don't know what's happening between Remus and I._

How can you not know?

_Cos' I kissed him on the cheek and haven't spoken to him since. _

You never told us that you kissed him.

_It wasn't a big deal. _

**Yes it is. **

_Can we just drop it? _

**No!**

_Fine, I sort of like him. _

How can you sort of like someone?

**Yeah, you either like someone or you don't!**

_Fine! I like him, ok? I said it, I like Remus Lupin, I like him. Ok? _

You don't have to shout it.

**Um, Ellie?**

_What do you want? _

**You don't have to snap. Remus is standing behind you.**

_Shit.

* * *

_

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"Shit." Ellie shouted loudly, then got up and turned to see Remus staring at her with a quizzical look on his face. "Uh, hi." She mumbled.

"Hey." He said confidently, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess you heard my little outburst then huh?" she said with a small smile on her face.

Remus looked different to usual. His robes weren't as tidy as usual, they were messed up, his tie was loose and his hair wasn't sitting normally, it was untidy and windswept. Emma and Lily exchanged glances; they knew his new 'roughed up' look was the work of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Yeah, sorta." He laughed, "I was wondering, do you wanna come with me to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"

"That's boxing day." Ellie said, "Won't you want to spend it with you family?"

"Nah, they're going to Egypt."

"Yeah, ok." Ellie said shyly,

"Great, I'm going down to the kitchens, I have to get Sirius some exploding marshmallows. Wanna come?" he asked,

"Sure." She nodded, he held out his hand, which she took. Then he led her out of the dorm.

"You look different today Remus." She said, "Very roughed up."

Remus went to flatten his hair, when Ellie stopped him,

"Don't, I like it. It suits you." She laughed; she had suddenly become her old confident self again.

They climbed out of the portrait hole and walked off to the kitchens.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated. **

* * *

**Well, that was… weird.**

Yeah, it was almost as if they had switched places. Remus was confident and Ellie was shy. That's never happened before. Ever.

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it. i do, i like this chappy. please review the round-robin story, it's ny the Marauder Chicks. **

**please review!**

**luv pinocchio. xoxox**


	12. What to get her

**A/N: i have over 100 reviews! i never expected that for my strange little story!**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter twelve.**

**

* * *

**

Lily Evans kissed me; she kissed me, SIRIUS SHE KISSED ME!

**Yes I know, you've told me 57 times. **

Really? I thought it was 58.

**No, definitely 57. **

Let's make it a rounded number, shall we?

**No!**

Lily kissed me, Lily kissed me, and Lily kissed me!

**No more for now. **

Fine.

…

…

…

**Here it comes…**

LILY EVANS KISSED ME!

**Get over it. **

No! I refuse to!

* * *

**Later, Common Room. **

I just foud out my parents are going to Egypt with the Lupins for Christmas. AND Lily has to go home to wherever she lives. So that means we can't have our Boxing Day date. This sucks. I have to stay here at Hogwarts, now I have to tell Lily. This really sucks.

**You already said that. **

I know, but it sucks.

**Just go tell her. **

Whatever.

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"Hey Lily." James said glumly, sitting down next to her.

"Hey James, are you ok?"

"Not really. I have to cancel our date." He said,

"What? I don't understand." Lily shouted, "After seven years of you asking me out, when I finally say yes, you cancel?"

"I have a reason." He said quickly, "I have to stay at Hogwarts, my parents are going to Egypt. I have to stay here, and you're going home. So there's no way we can go out."

"Well, you might be able to stay with me for a week." Lily said, she had calmed down very quickly.

"What? Really?" James asked,

"Yeah, I'll have to owl my parents though."

"Okay!" James said happily, he gave her a kiss before she walked away.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated. **

**

* * *

**

Yes! Yay! I might be staying at Lily's house for Christmas! Woohoo!

Can't believe it, I hope they say yes. I'll get to meet her parents and her sister!

_What's happening now? _

I'm going to Lily's for Christmas… Maybe. Where's Sirius?

_I don't know. Why are you going to Lily's? _

Cos' she's my girlfriend.

_What? _

Didn't she tell you? I kissed her the other day.

_Tell me about it. _

Can't be bothered, you can read my diary later.

_No thanks. I don't want to read your perverted thoughts about Lily. _

Where have you been anyway?

_In the kitchens, with Ellie. _

Did she like the look we gave you?

_I think so; I hope so. _

She would like it! Good stuff! You guys are together; Lily and I are together. All is good in the world!

_Yeah, except we have to make Padfoot realize he actually really likes Emma. _

At the moment he just wants to go out with her because he kissed her and she's one of the only seventh years he hasn't dated yet. The only others are Ellie and Lily.

_Have you bought Lily a Christmas present yet? _

No, I have no idea what to buy her. You've got to help me Moony.

_No can do James. I have no idea when it comes to girls remember, that's what you said. _

You do! Moony, please!

_No, you should figure it out on your own. Anyway, I really have no clue with presents for girls. _

Moony! You do! Please help.

_No. _

You suck.

_You realize that insulting me is not going to make me say yes. _

It's so unfair.

_You'll think of something. _

No I won't!

_You will, I have to go. I need to do my homework. _

Useless. Aren't friends supposed to help one another? Geez, maybe I'll ask Ellie for help. Yeah, she's cool; she'll help me.

Wonder where she is? Remus says she was in the kitchens with him, though I doubt she's still there. I should use the map, but Sirius took it so he could play hide and seek with Peter.

You'd think that at age 17, they would of stopped playing hide and seek. Now I have to find Ellie without the map, which means I'll have to go all over the castle.

* * *

I finally found her; I can see her now. I looked in heaps of places; the astronomy tower, the Great Hall, the Head's common room and even the library.

I'm sitting in the grandstands; Ellie is flying. She's a brilliant seeker, on my team of course. Wonder why she's flying, she looks angry. Her hair is long and black, flying behind her.

I waved to her; she's coming down now.

* * *

**Diarecordium spell. **

"You ok Ellie?" James asked,

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just… stressed." She replied,

"Why?"

"Don't worry. Why are you out here?"

"I need your help." James said, "I need to buy Lily a Christmas present, can you help me figure out what to get her?"

"No, I think you'll figure it out."

"No, I won't. Please?"

"Fine, take her to Hogsmeade, go into every single shop. The one thing she spends most of her time looking at will be the thing that she loves." Ellie sighed,

"Ah! Thank-you!" James said excitedly.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated.

* * *

**

a/n: hope you liked it, i promise the next chapter will be longer!

please review!

luv pinocchio xoxox


	13. A death or two

**A/N: here's a new chappy, tell me what you think!**

**disclaimer: not mine. **

**Chapter thirteen**

**

* * *

**

James is coming to my house for Christmas! Yay! So excited!

_Oooh, aren't you a bit young for that Lily? _

Ellie you have a sick mind.

_I do not! Shut up _

Whatever. He wants to take me to Hogsmeade on the 23rd.

**Oh, that's so sweet. **

_Yay for you. _

What's up with you?

_I don't know. I'm stressed. _

**About…**

Tell us.

_Well, my parents; they were in an accident. _

Oh my god, what happened?

_They were in a car crash. _

Why were they driving?

_For some reason, they decided to drive up to Cornwall to visit my Auntie and uncle. Something about loving the picturesque views that they would see on the drive. My Dad is not a good driver, and some idiot crashed into them. _

**Oh god. **

_My Dad isn't doing too well, and my Mum, well… _

Oh my god. What happened?

_She didn't make it. They say that Dad is fighting; she doesn't have much of a chance. He went mad with grief. I think he'll become a permanent patient in St. Mungos. _

**Are you ok?**

_I'm fine. _

How can you be though?

_I'm fine. _

**Do you want to talk about it?**

_No. _

You sure?

_Yes. I'm going out. _

Where?

_Out. _

_…_

_

* * *

_

She's gone. That is so weird. Mr. and Mrs. Andrews being gone? Forever? That is so weird.

**You already said that. **

I know. I was just emphasizing my point.

**She never said her dad was gone. **

She said he's basically hanging by a thread, and he's gone mad.

**What are we supposed to do? **

Let's find her.

**How are we going to do that? Hogwarts is massive. **

I have connections.

**What do you mean?**

Potter.

**You're saying he'll be able to tell us where Ellie is? **

Yeah.

**How?**

Don't worry. I'll be back in a minute.

…

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"Hey James." Lily said, sitting down on James' bed.

"Why are you here in my bedroom?" he asked,

"I need your help. I need to find someone."

"And what makes you think I'll be able to help you with that?"

"Don't play stupid James I saw your map thing the other day. Someone had left it open."

"Peter, he always forgets to shut it. Who do you need to find?"

"Ellie."

"Oh, I know where she is. I don't need the map for that."

"Where is she?"

"She's flying."

"Flying? How do you know?"

"I just saw her, I went to ask her about your… something for Remus."

"Okay, thanks."

"She looked pretty angry. She said she was just stressed."

"That's all. She is very stressed." Lily said, "Bye James."

She gave him a quick kiss before walking out.

**Diarecordium spell terminated. **

**

* * *

**

…

She's flying.

**That'd be right. She loves to fly. **

I know, I think she's doing it to get away from everything, to block it out.

**Yeah, probably, it's typical of Ellie. She'll bottle it up and then explode. We should probably go and find her. **

Yeah, come on.

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell **

"We're going to have to fly up there." Emma said, looking at the brooms and then glancing at the sky towards Ellie, she noticed that her hair was black; she only ever had it that way when she was mad.

"Okay." They both took a broom and mounted them, Emma was a little unsteady at first, but eventually she managed to get up into the sky.

They caught up with Ellie, who was still looking very angry.

"Ellie, you ok?"

Ellie stayed quiet, she just made her broom go much faster. Emma and Lily also sped up, Lily looked quite nervous, as if she was about to fall off.

"Ellie, you need to talk to us."

She didn't say anything. Emma and Lily exchanged glances. They weren't sure what to do.

"Please, Ellie. Talk to us." Emma said, Ellie gained speed, and flew down to the ground. They followed her, Lily landed with a thud. Ellie was already storming off the Quidditch pitch over which she had been flying.

"Ellie! Would you wait for us?" Emma shouted angrily. Ellie stopped; she turned around. Her eyes were fiery red.

"You don't understand what it's like!" she screamed, "I have nowhere to live in the summer holidays!" she paused; Emma and Lily were in shock.

"You don't realize! It's not fair! I have no one, nothing!" she screamed, she sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands. Lily and Emma sat down either side of her. Lily put her arm around Ellie.

"It's not fair." Ellie said quietly, looking up, her face was very tear-stained. Luckily she wasn't wearing make-up.

"I know." Lily said comfortingly,

"It's about to rain." Emma said, "Maybe we should go inside."

"Yeah." Lily agreed, "Come on Elles."

"No, you guys can go. I'm alright here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Lily and Emma walked off the quidditch pitch as it began to rain.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated. **

* * *

a/n: not as humorous as the other chapters, but whatever.

please review.

luv pinocchio xoxox


	14. The prank

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my life is hectic right now! With exams and studying! Hello? Why do teachers give you homework when you need to study? **

**Disclaimer: Don't know if I need to do this for every chapter, but what the hell,I don't own harry potter or the characters. The only thing I own is the plot and the OC's. **

**Hey! I actually did a sort-of proper disclaimer!**

**Chapter fourteen. **

**

* * *

**

I'm going to go to Hogsmeade with Lily today, and then I'll find out what she wants! It's four days before Christmas and… what the hell was that?

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"Give it back!" Sirius yelled,

"No, it's mine!" Remus shouted,

"It loves me more!" Peter screeched,

"What the hell is going on?" James asked confusedly, they were standing in the common room fighting over a piece of fruit.

"This apricot has just declared its love for me!" Remus sung,

"No, it loves me!" Peter cried,

Sirius grabbed his wand and yelled, 'petrificus totalus.' James looked around and saw Peter and Remus lying on the floor, stiff as boards.

Sirius clutched the apricot to his chest, "I will never leave you!" he sighed,

"I would die for you Miss. Apricot, I want to marry you!" he exclaimed,

"Sirius? What the hell is your problem?" James yelled,

"I have fallen for, Miss Apricot!" Sirius said, "She is everything I ever wanted in a woman!"

"Sirius! It's a piece of fruit!"

"Don't!" Sirius said, covering the spot where the ears would be, "You'll hurt her feelings."

In the corner of James' eye he saw a flicker of colour. He looked over to the stairs that led to the girl's dormitories and saw another flicker, and then he heard a snigger.

"Lily, shut up!" a voice hissed,

"Sorry."

"Just shut up!"

James crept over to the stairs and saw Ellie, Emma and Lily standing there, pressed up against the wall. He had seen the colour flickering from Ellie's ever-changing hair.

"What did you do to him?" James demanded,

"Not telling." Ellie said,

"Emma, tell me!" he commanded,

"We slipped a love potion into his juice, and Remus and Peter's and then shoved an apricot in front of them." Emma confessed immediately.

"Emma!" Ellie said, outraged; pranking people was her way of forgetting her grief.

"Sorry!" she apologized,

"Good idea!" James said; he was impressed, "Why didn't you get me too?"

"Cos' you were so excited about going to Hogsmeade that you spilled your juice." Ellie said, "Shame though, it would have been funny to see you like that!"

"Oh." James glanced at Sirius, who was now making out with the apricot, "Sirius would you cut it out?"

"No!" he exclaimed,

"That's it, I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey."

"But what about Miss Apricot, we haven't been fully acquainted yet!"

"Miss. Apricot can come too." James sighed,

"Okay, our first date!" Sirius said happily, allowing James to push him out of the room.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated.**

**

* * *

**

Well, that took a while. I left him with Madame Pomfrey. She said he'll be babbling for a few days before he is completely better.

But I'm now on my way to Hogsmeade with the one, the only, Lily Evans.

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"James, where are we going?" Lily asked,

"Somewhere." James said bluntly, he took her hand as they walked down the main road of Hogsmeade.

"Tell me."

"No, it's a surprise." James said,

"James, I refuse to take one more step until you tell me where you are taking me!" Lily said, being her usual stubborn self.

Fine, have it your way." He laughed with a mischievous grin.

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, despite her loud protests,

"James! Ahh! What the…?" she screamed,

"You said that you wouldn't take another step!" He laughed,

"Oh, I can't see anything except your backside. Put me down."

"No, I know that you enjoy staring at my backside Lily, because that is what you have been doing for the past six years!"

"You wish James Potter." Lily laughed, as James came to a halt. He finally put her down gently, Lily turned around. She was standing in a beautiful forest clearing. There was an ice blue lake, and droopy willow trees all around, there was a picnic laid out near the lake.

"Oh James!" Lily said, flinging her arms around her neck and kissing him.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated. **

**

* * *

**

Well, that was a success. Lily is in the bathroom, while I am paying for her Christmas present. It's a little charm bracelet. She spent fifteen minutes looking at it. I'm going to get her some emerald earrings too, but I don't have time right now. Ah, Lily's coming back!

…

* * *

**Later, my bedroom. **

When Lily came out of the bathroom, she tried to look in the bag containing her present. She asked me what was in it, I told her it was Sirius' Christmas gift, she believed me… I think.

She also told me that Sirius could come back to her house for Christmas as well, because otherwise he would be at my house, all by himself. I don't really think that would be a good idea, but if he came to Lily's he would probably get drunk and then hit on her mum, or sister, who apparently looks like a horse. I think I'll just let him come and then hide all the alcohol I see.

It's weird, all today none of my friends have written in my diary, cos' they've been in the hospital wing. I've spent all day by myself, because they are in love with an apricot. I wasn't really by myself, I had Lily, but that was only for like two hours.

Oh my god, I just heard a cry of "I love you Miss Apricot!" which means that Sirius, Remus or Peter has escaped from the Hospital Wing. Gotta go…

* * *

**a/n: Sorry it's short, the next chapter will definitely be lots longer!**

**please review! (and please don't go off at me for length!)**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	15. Christmas

**A/N: hope you like it. This chappy is longer, so don't complain. **

**disclaimer: not mine. **

**Chapter fifteen.

* * *

**

Sirius is saying goodbye to Emma, and he's taking his time with it, I finished saying goodbye ages ago. James and I are just standing here while they make a whole kafuffle.

He is taking a very long time. 

James and I are standing on Platform 9 ¾. My parents are late, as usual. My mum has never been good with punctuality.

Right that's it; I'm going to make him hurry up. 

James has stomped over to him; Sirius looks annoyed. Hey, Mum and Dad are here! Petunia didn't come, thank god. Hang on James, I'm going to go and talk to Ellie and Remus, they make such a cute couple.

She'd kill you if she heard you say that. 

…

* * *

**Later, My house. **

James and Sirius are on a tour of my house with my dad. My dad is fascinated by them (being wizards) and Sirius and James are fascinated by my dad (a muggle).

It's rather funny, every now and then I hear James or Sirius shouting "Wow!" or "Without magic?"

I don't know what to do about James, not sure whether I should tell him about Asteria. I don't want him to die, but I don't think he's in love with me.

They're finally finished with their tour, James has decided that he wants a toaster to take back to Hogwarts; so I reminded him about the fact that electrical appliances don't work there. Geez, has anyone except me ever read _Hogwarts; a history?_

What are you going on about Lils? 

How no one has ever read _Hogwarts; a history_, apart from me.

**_That is true Lily, because no one can actually be bothered, apart from you. _ **

Shut up Sirius. Oh my god, tomorrow is Christmas!

_**Yay! Presents! **_

That's all he ever thinks about Lils. 

Ha! I have to say I'm not surprised.

_**Hey! **_

It's true Padfoot; you are very predictable. 

_**Shut up Prongs. **_

What's with those nicknames?

Don't worry Lils. 

No, I want to know, please tell me.

Well, ok, if you promise not to get mad. 

I won't.

When we were in third year, we made a discovery. 

**_A discovery that would change our lives forever._ **

Shut up Sirius, this is not one of those corny love stories you read. 

Anyway…

Anyway, you know how Remus disappears once a month? 

You know too?

Yeah, we're his best friends; of course we know… how do you know? 

In third year I caught him sneaking out of the Shrieking Shack, his robes were all torn, and then I interrogated him, and eventually he told me.

Does Ellie know? 

No, I don't think so, but she'll figure it out soon; in fact I'm surprised she hasn't already.

On with the story. We didn't feel right letting him go out there and suffer on his own… 

Oh, sentiment!

_**Don't be sarcastic; this is a very good story, all about me. **_

No, it's not.

So we decided to help him, we would go out with him every month… 

You could get killed? Are you crazy?

…In the form of animals. 

We are animagi. Illegal animagi. 

What if you get caught?

We won't. 

Okay, but what does this have to do with the nicknames?

I transform into a stag, prongs. Sirius a dog, Padfoot. Remus is already a werewolf, Moony. And Peter a rat, Wormtail. 

Can I see?

Okay. 

…

Wow. I've never seen a transformation before.

Really? I'm so tired. 

It's getting late.

I'm going to go to bed. 

Me too. Night Sirius.

_**Night. **_

Don't disturb my parents.

_**I won't. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Christmas day. 9pm. **

I'm not going to write much for today, because I want to go downstairs and finish celebrating Christmas. It was a beautiful sunny day; not a cloud in the sky.

James gave me a gorgeous charm bracelet and some beautiful emerald earrings. Sirius gave me a napkin saying 'I owe you one present.'

I gave James a broom maintenance kit, and a gift voucher for Zonko's and Honeydukes. I gave Sirius a voucher for Zonko's and Honeydukes.

My parents gave me some good presents. One hundred pounds, which I can transfer at Gringott's and some clothes, which are really nice. As usual, Petunia didn't really give me anything, except a sock, which didn't even belong to her; it was my sock. So I just said, 'Thanks for giving me my sock.'

And she just rolled her eyes and called me a freak. I'm used to it; it doesn't affect me anymore.

That's all I'm going to write today, I'll write more tomorrow, I have to go downstairs now because I have to make sure that James and Sirius are not conjuring up fireworks to impress my parents.

* * *

**Boxing Day, 11 am. **

Yesterday was such a good day, today not so much. It's raining. Sirius has gone out with my cousin, he's 'sight-seeing' even though he's supposed to be with Emma.

James and I are sitting on the porch; his arm is around me as I write this. He's watching a little boy riding a new bike, completely fascinated.

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"So the wheel thing turns as the boy pushes the petals…"

"No, the pedals."

"The pedals, and therefore the bike moves? Ingenious, muggles are amazing the

way they have acclimatized to not having magic."

"Not really, because they didn't have it in the first place."

"Oh yeah." James said. There was silence, until he leant down and kissed Lily on the lips.

"Can I tell you a secret Lily?" he said when they broke apart,

"What?"

"I love you." He said, Lily looked shocked,

"The curse." She gasped,

"What curse?"

"Nothing." She said, standing up.

"No, it obviosly isn't nothing, you mentioned it before, when we were drunk. What is this?"

"Nothing. There's no curse." Lily walked back into the house, with James behind her.

"Tell me." he said, pulling her down onto the couch.

"Hey look, the crickets on." She said, avoiding the topic as she pressed a button and

the television turned on,

"What the hell is cricket?" James shouted, "Don't change the subject, tell me."

"Fine!" Lily yelled, "It's called Asteria. It is a curse, and if you are truly in love with me then it will kill you!"

James said nothing.

"Look, I don't think this is gonna work anyway, it's over James!" Lily screamed; she was now on her feet. . James got up from the couch and walked out of the room.

Five minutes later he came back down, with his suitcase, and Sirius'.

"Curses aren't real if you don't believe in them Lily." He said, before walking out the door.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated.**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: hope you liked this chappy, I like the ending. Haha, I'm so evoool, I've been told many times. **

**please review!**

**luv pinocchio. xoxox**


	16. What it is

**A/N: hey guyz, don't hate me cos' it's short. I wanted this to be a quick update! **

**disclaimer: not mine. **

**Chapter sixteen. **

**

* * *

**

**I still don't see why we had to leave. **

Because Lily and I broke up.

**So, her mum was going to give me my own Christmas pudding. I want my pudding!**

Too bad. Not going to happen now.

**It's not fair!**

It's not fair that Lily has a curse on her!

**What? A curse? **

Never mind you don't need to know. Why did you go 'sight-seeing' with Lily's cousin when you're with Emma?

**Dunno, felt like it. **

You shouldn't do that to her.

**I know, but nothing happened, the silly girl actually wanted to show me the sites. **

Serves you right.

**Yeah, I guess it does. Emma's too good for me. **

Whatever you reckon.

**She is, should I stick with her?**

You obviously like her, so stick. You shouldn't cheat on people, or attempt to.

**What's with you? You're actually giving good advice today. **

Shut up. I'm depressed.

**Okay. **

Did Sirius Black actually agree to shut up and be quiet for once?

**Yes and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. So use it well, I'm going to get Jeda to make me some food. **

That house-elf worships him.

**She does. **

I thought you were going!

**I am!**

Good! Bring me some brownies!

**No! Get your own brownies. **

If you don't I'll get Jeda to stopcooking for you.

**Would you like a drink with your brownies Prongs?**

Yes, get me some orange juice.

…

* * *

He's gone. I don't know what to do about Lily. I don't want to be in love with her any more. The best advice my father ever gave me was not to believe in eternal curses like this Asteria thing. I read about it. Remus told me about a book of eternal curses, of course my dad, being an Auror, owns a copy. I read about this Asteria thing in it. It could kill me. But I won't let it; can I stop it? The book didn't say anything about stopping it. I'm so confused. Urrrgh, this is going to drive me completely mental.

**What is? Tell me!**

No. It's none of your business.

**It is my business! This isn't fair. I need to know; otherwise I'll go and ask Lily. **

No! Fine, I'll tell you, but don't interrupt me…

**Ok. **

You interrupted me.

**Sorry. **

Again!

**Whoops…**

Just shut up Sirius!

**Okay, I can do that…**

Just shut it! Anyway, apparently, a long time ago, Lily's ancestor Katherine Evans was accused of being a witch. She wasn't a witch, but she was still hung. A guy who she loved drove her crazy; she had one daughter, called Claudia. She was the first Evans woman to be a witch and have auburn hair, like Lily. So she cast a spell on herself so she wouldn't fall for anyone, then she shut herself off from the world. The spell became an eternal curse, and then any dude who fell in love with a redheaded Evans woman would die. Claudia met a guy and they had a daughter, but she didn't realize the spell was a curse, and then Jacob died.

So there's a possibility that I am in love with Lily then I will die.

**But you don't believe in eternal curses. **

I know, but what if Dad's advice isn't true. What if it isn't right? Then I'll die.

**No, you can't die. You can't leave me, so you'll have to stay away from Evans. **

Why?

**Cos' you'll actually fall for her, and then you could die. Then I'll be left on my own. So we'll come up with some rules:**

**Number 1. No talking to Evans. **

**Number 2. If talking to her is absolutely necessary, you must call her by her last name.**

**Number 3. Avoid her at all times.**

**Number 4. Don't offer her any help.**

**Number 5. If you must have some sort of association with her, talk through Ellie. Not Emma, because she is my girlfriend, and because you know Ellie better. **

**Number 6. There is no number 6. **

That doesn't help Sirius.

**ABIDE BY THE RULES OR DIE JAMES! It's your choice. **

Fine, I'll abide by the rules. But you have to make me Padfoot, force me cos' otherwise I'll probably crack.

**I can be very forceful when I want to be. **

I know. Geez, I hope Lily doesn't go back to being the tyrant she used to be.

**She wasn't that bad. **

Yes, I agree. This scar on my head isn't from having _Hogwarts; a history_ thrown at me.

* * *

**a/n: Please stop going off at me about length,I can't do long chapters and update quickly. It's one or the other, andI prefer updating quickly. **

**Please review. **

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	17. Two Ghosts

**a/n: sorry about the long update, i have exams!**

**disclaimer: not mine. **

**Chapter seventeen.

* * *

**

I'm trying not to think about James. So instead I'll write about the letters Ellie sent me.

_Hey Lils, _

_How are you? _

_I'm staying with Remus. (Yay for me!) _

_He took me to see my Dad; he's gone deaf. So I'm going to learn sign language. He said he doesn't want to be treated for it; I'm not going to force him. Hope you had a great Christmas, I'll send your present with this letter. It's a set of charms for the bracelet James gave you. The people at St. Mungos are trying to arrange somewhere for me to stay over the summer holidays. They'll probably stuff me in some muggle orphanage where the nuns will lock up all my things. They say that letting me go home to Australia is too far from England, I would much more prefer that. I could stay with my Auntie Sarah. _

_Anyway, how are things with James? I hope you're behaving yourselves! Haha! Just joking. _

_I'll see you in three days. _

_Love from Ellie. _

This just made me think more about James. So I wrote a reply.

* * *

Hey Elles,

The charms are absolutely gorgeous, thank you so much. I'm sending your present with my owl; Emma is in America so it's too far to make Ginalla fly.

James and I broke up. He found out about Asteria. I bet he doesn't want to see me anymore.

I'm dying here, my sister and her lump of a boyfriend (more like a lump of fat) are here and they are driving me nuts.

SAVE ME!

Love Lily.

**

* * *

**

She sent me one back; at first I had no idea what it was about, now I do. It consisted of one small word.

_Ok. _

That was all it said. Now I know what she meant, so I am rapidly packing my things into my trunk as my quill writes this down. She's coming to save me from my family. She's here.

* * *

**Later, Remus' house. **

She had bought three brooms. One for herself, one for me, and one that she had bewitched to fly along side us, carrying my things; and she had borrowed an invisibility cloak from someone, so that we could stay out of sight. Now Ellie is a good flyer, but I'm not. She's the seeker on the Gryffindor team. The only class I didn't pass in first year was flying, because I fell off and broke my arm.

So today I just clung on to my broom while she flew around with no hands.

Remus is looking good; apparently he and Ellie have been to the beach a few times, so they both have a great tan.

But then, after I had a shower, I was sitting in the guest room on my bed, and some dark skinned girl walked in and leant on the doorframe.

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" she asked, the girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and she had very dark skin.

"I'm Lily Evans, I'm Remus' friend." Lily said politely, holding out her hand. The girl shrugged it off, "I'm Remus' girlfriend, Jenna. He never told me he was expecting company. Female company." Jenna said

"It was kind of spur of the moment. How can you be his girlfriend? My friend Ellie is."

"No she's not. He just strings her along for fun." She laughed

"Do you realize that if she finds out she will probably cause you excruciating pain?" Lily said viciously,

"She wouldn't do that to me." Jenna said confidently,

"How can you be so sure?" Lily said, with venom.

"Because, I'm her," she said, as her dark hair switched to light brown, and her eyes turned aqua. She burst out laughing,

"Ellie!" Lily yelled, "You freaked me out, I thought Remus was cheating on you!"  
"As if he would cheat on me, it's Remus; he's so loyal. I love him for it." she laughed, "Remus' parents are taking us out for lunch, want to come?"

"No, I'm alright. I'll just stay here and sulk for a while."

"Hey, don't worry about James. We'll find a way to break it." she said kindly, "Seeya."

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated. **

**

* * *

**

But then as I was moping around Remus' very large house, the strangest thing happened. I'm used to seeing ghosts around at Hogwarts, but I've never seen a dead ancestor.

"You shouldn't mope so much, it's destined to happen eventually." A voice said, I looked up to see a woman standing in front of me; a long red scar lay burned into her neck. She had blonde hair and sad, empty blue eyes.

"Katherine?" I asked, I knew exactly who it was, the scar on her neck told me. It would have been from the rope burn when she was hung.

"Yes, I am. I was not a witch, but when I met my daughter in heaven, she gave me the chance to come down as a ghost."

"Okay, but why are you here?" I asked her,

"My daughter was weighted by a burden, which I caused her, she killed herself after her husband died, and my heartache killed her. And now it will kill the man you love." She told me

"Please, don't kill him." I begged, a tear ran down my cheek, though I brushed it away immediately.

"It is not my choice." Katherine said, before fading away completely

"No, please."

"Not my choice, he will die." He voice echoed. She was gone, and I was left alone. Crying on the floor, in the hallway. But then there was a very strange noise, and I heard a yell.

"Mother that was mean, scaring the poor girl like that." Another voice called, as another ghost faded in.

"Claudia Evans." She said politely, she had dark auburn hair and green eyes; she looked just me, apart from the fact that she was transparent.

"I understand you have fallen for someone.

"Well, sort of."

"But the curse?"

"He doesn't believe in curses!" I cried,

"If you don't believe in curses then they will not be real. If he truly loves you, then no curse can break you apart."

"What?"

"Does he believe in curses?" she asked,

"No."

"Do you?"

"Well, I don't know." I said; I was very confused.

"Well, once you decide, you will know what to do." Claudia said, as she dissolved slowly,

"No don't go!" I sobbed, I walked back to my bedroom and curled up in her bed and cried softly into my pillow.

* * *

**a/n: is it too short? i tried to make it longer but i have to study! please review!**

**luv pinocchio. xoxox**


	18. Deliberation

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long, I had exams, but I think I did pretty well... Short chapter but I wanted to update! May be a bit boring, sorry if it is!**

**disclaimer: not mine. **

**Chapter eighteen. **

**

* * *

**

I want to sleep!

**Then sleep. **

No!

**But you said you wanted to. **

I can't!

**Why not?**

Because Lily is staying at Remus' house!

**What does that mean? I don't get it!**

Geez you're a ding Sirius. It means that I can't go over to Remus' because she'll be there.

**Who?**

Keep up! I can't see Lily cos we just broke up!

**Whatever. Just go to sleep. **

Fine. No! I can't. She won't leave me alone!

…

* * *

Oh, he's not in the room anymore. I have to go back to school again soon, and that means I have to see Lily, and we have to give prefect meetings together. This sucks! 

It's her fault.

Reasons why life sucks and why its suckiness is Lily Evans' fault:

1. Because she has a dumb curse on her.

2. Because I can't get her out of my head.

3. Because she is gorgeous.

**4.** **Because you are completely head over heels in love with her. **

I am not!

**You are too!**

Am not!

**Am too!**

Am not!

**Am too!**

Am not times infinity! Ha! I win.

**Am too times infinity plus one!**

Am not times infinity plus two!

**No James, not cool. **

Yeah, I know.

**You must admit it; you love Evans.**

I do not.

**James I'm not going to do that again. I'm grumpy cos' you woke me up. Just admit it. **

Okay I admit it. But it's her fault.

Reason 5 why life sucks and why its suckiness is her fault: because I'm in love with her and I'll literally die because of it.

**Geez, way to depress a person Prongs. Your depressedness makes me want to go and vomit up rectal juice. **

Two things Padfoot: depressedness is not a word, and you can't vomit rectal juice, you have to expel it from your anus-hole.

**This conversation is over. And it's not an anus-hole!**

Whatever. The conversation is over!

* * *

**Where's Jeda? I'm hungry. **

You're always hungry.

**No, I only get hungry when I'm bored. **

Then you must get bored a lot.

**Shut up! Where is Jeda?**

She is in the back garden de-gnoming.

**Oh! Not fair, I want a burger, and I want a chocolate shake, and pumpkin juice.**

Get it yourself.

**I can't.**

Why not?

**Cos' there's a chance that if I leave you alone, you will break the rules we made. **

I'm not going to break the rules, just go.

…

* * *

Maybe I will break the rules, hang on, how can I break them when I don't even remember them. I will just recap: 

**Number 1. No talking to Evans. **

**Number 2. If talking to her is absolutely necessary, you must call her by her last name.**

**Number 3. Avoid her at all times, no thinking about her whatsoever. **

**Number 4. Don't offer her any help.**

**Number 5. If you must have some sort of association with her, talk through Ellie. Not Emma, because she is my girlfriend, and because you know Ellie better, seeing as you went out with her for a month in fourth year. **

**Number 6. There is no number 6.**

**

* * *

**

Okay, well I have already broken the third rule, and the sixth rule doesn't really matter. So there's only four rules left, no association, no helping, no first naming, and no talking.

How am I supposed to do this? Not one day has passed when I haven't spoken to Lily since I started at Hogwarts! That is seven years! I even wrote to her everyday during the holidays. This is ridiculous.

**James you are boring me to death. **

Shut up! How big is that hamburger?

**Massive. I used my wand to make it all bigger. **

It's so hard not to break the rest of the rules.

**James! You're boringness is killing me. When I die they'll write an article about my death, explaining how you murdered me with boringness. My tombstone will say: Cause of Death; boredom. **

Padfoot you are completely exaggerating. Oh my god what the hell is that?

**What?**

Can't you see it? Oh, it's a woman, a ghost. Why is there a ghost in my house?

**Why can't I see it?**

I don't know. I'll describe it to you. This sounds so cheesy but she surrounded by a light. She has a sword. She looks very scary.

**Diarecordium Spell.**

"You are James Potter?" she asked, James nodded,

"I am Katherine Evans."

"You are here to kill me?" James asked,

"Your time has come."

"No mother!" A voice screamed, as another ghost intruded on them, she looked just like Lily.

"James what is going on?" Sirius yelled, he couldn't see anything, except James looking completely bewildered.

"Shut up Sirius."

"Claudia go away." Katherine said,

"No, he needs time. Let him be for now!" she said,

"NO!" Katherine yelled,

"Mother I don't want to do this, but if it gives him more time..."

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated**

* * *

**a/n: AHHH CLIFFIE! okay, what did you think? sorry it's short, the next chapter will be much longer!**

**Please Review!**

**Luv Pinocchio xoxox. **


	19. Breaking it

**A/N: hope you like this chapter. I think there will only be one more after this one, then I think I'll do a sequel. LUV ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**disclaimer: not mine. **

**Chapter nineteen. **

**

* * *

**

Last night I had the weirdest dream ever, it was so real, but it couldn't possibly be. James was at his house, and Katherine was there, Claudia too, they were going to do something, Sirius was there but he didn't know hat was happening. Katherine had a sword. I don't understand…

* * *

Oh my god! They are going to kill him. Oh my god. The dream was real. Oh my god. I have to save him. I sound like one of those corny peoples in a movie, but oh my god. Oh my god how many times did I say oh my god?

Where's my bag? Ah, here it is. Where are my car keys?

…

* * *

Thank god, I got my license last summer holidays, where is James' house? I wish I could apparate. Woah nice house, they must be rich, oh my mum would love this garden, very nice. Lily! Snap out of it! You're getting sidetracked. Oh my god I'm talking to myself, I'm going mad. Where are Ellie and Emma when you need them? Emma is in America; Ellie is with Remus. Mobile Phone, where are you? Ah! Hurry up! Pick up the damn phone; I have crazy ancestors about to kill my boyfriend.

_Newsflash Lily: he's not your boyfriend._

Oh shut up conscience! How can you be writing in here?

_I am the amazing, all-powerful conscience of Lily Evans; I can do anything. _

__

Go away, I'm waiting for Remus to pick up his bloody phone.

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"Remus! Oh thank God. I need you now, and Ellie. Get to James' house right now!" Lily said frantically as she ran up the path.

"Lils what's wrong?" He said,

"No time, just hurry!" she said as she tried to ram the door open, it was locked.

"Alohamora!" she pointed her wand directly at the doorknob but nothing happened, "Oh shit! James has all those charms on the dumb house."

She ran around the side of the house looking for a way to get in when she heard a clunk. She had stepped on something very hard; she stomped hard on whatever it was. Lily knelt down on the ground and using her wand blasted some of the grass away, it revealed a trap door, which was obviously a muggle feature of the house that the Potter's didn't know about. It was locked, so she muttered, 'Alohamora' and it clicked open. Lily whipped up the trap door and climbed inside. She found herself in a dingy old room, the ceiling was very low, she figured this was probably an unused store cupboard.

"Where the hell am I?" she said to herself, her question was soon answered when she found another trapdoor, she pulled it open, it revealed a long staircase, which Lily climbed, her heart was beating rapidly. She had mixed emotions of fear for James and curiosity about the Potter's house.

Lily reached the top of the staircase to find yet another trapdoor, she yanked it open and climbed out. She looked at her surroundings; it was a bedroom.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated. **

**

* * *

**

Okay, I think this is James' bedroom, oh! How sweet! He has a picture of his parents… and one of me, how did he get that? It is rather messy though… Lily you're getting sidetracked again, oh my god what the hell was that?

I just heard a scream, they aren't supposed to kill him face to face, it has to be a freakish event, but not with the actual ghosts! It should be like falling into a pit of lethal frogs and having your flesh eaten or something like that! Not murder by ghosts! Where the bloody hell are they?

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"Sirius!" a voice yelled, "Make it stop!"

"I don't know what's happening, James what is going on? I can't see it"

Lily rushed down the stairs, throwing her bag on the ground; she had her wand in her back pocket, just in case the ghosts got violent.

She saw James, pain spread right across his face, Sirius was in the corner cringing with fright, because he had know idea what was happening.

James had a yellow light coming out of his chest; he was being lifted off the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Lily screamed, to Katherine who was holding the light with her sword, Claudia seemed to be in a daze,

"I can't. He is the sacrifice to finish the curse and release us from our suffering" Katherine said gleefully,

"NO! Get someone else to do it! Not James!" she begged, "Claudia! Help me!"

Claudia remained in her dazed state as Remus and Ellie burst through the door of James' bedroom.

"What's happening?" Remus screamed,

"Can you see the ghost?" Lily asked him

"No, just a light coming out of James."

"It's the curse, it's going to kill him if we don't stop Katherine."

"A curse?" he asked,

"Asteria." Ellie said,

"How do you know?" Remus asked her,

"I found out in fifth year."

"Okay! Stop telling your life stories and help me!" Lily yelled,

"Oh, sorry." Remus said quickly, as James let out another ear-piercing scream, the light grew brighter.

"No, you are not going to take him!" Lily threw herself in front of James, making him fall back on to the floor, at this Claudia woke from her dazed state, "Lily, stay there, you must stay where you are." She yelled, "It cannot hurt you because you are the one carrying the curse in you!"

Lily nodded, the light wasn't hurting her, it was just draining all her energy, it made her feel like she was aging very quickly.

"What's happening to her?" James yelled,

"I'm not sure, she's not in pain though." Claudia said, "Katherine cannot see or hear the other people in here, nor can I, but I sense them. Lily needs the sword, get them to help her get the sword."

"Remus, tell Lily to get the sword!"

"Lily, get the sword off her!"

"How?"

"I don't know, think of something." Remus yelled,

"Summon it!" Ellie screamed to her,

Lily grabbed her wand out of her pocket with the little bit of strength that she had left, "Accio sword." She said quietly, the sword flew into her hand, reversing the light, pushing it on to Katherine. Katherine dissolved slowly, screaming as she disappeared. The only thing that remained was some sand, just underneath where she had been.

Lily fell back, dropping the sword, she hit the ground with a thud, she was unconscious.

"Lily!" James cried,

"She's ok." Claudia said calmly,

"How are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be gone like the other one?" James said,

"I wasn't hit with the light, I prefer being a ghost, and it's fun haunting people." Claudia laughed, "Lily will be unconscious for about a day, but she is fine, she just doesn't have any strength.

"Thank you." James said,

"Who is this James?" Remus asked,

"You can see her now?"

"Yes." Ellie answered for him,

"This is one of Lily's great grandmothers…"

"Oh don't call me that, it makes me feel so ancient, I prefer ancestor." Claudia said,

"She helped us break the curse." James finished, "Sirius get up, it's not like I'm dead."

Sirius got up, "I know. I wasn't afraid."

"Whatever Padfoot."

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated. **

**

* * *

**

**a/n: what did you think? a bit short but it's over a thousand words! Please Please Please review!**

**luv pinocchio xoxox**


	20. The End

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it's the last one :tear: But there wil be a sequel! A sequel is on the way!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter twenty.

* * *

**

**12:00pm, Hogwarts Express.**

I'm on my way back to school. The Christmas holidays are over, I can go back to school and finish seventh year and then Lily and me can go and live in Australia and buy a farm and have kangaroos, and we can ride them and bewitch them to do the Macarena!

_Somehow I don't think that's going to happen. _

Why not?

_Because, have you ever met Lily Evans? _

Yes, and what does that have to do with it.

_Well if you've met her, you'll know that she wouldn't leave England and she wouldn't bewitch kangaroos to do that silly dance and also just to let you know, you can't ride kangaroos, it's pretty much impossible. _

How do you know?

_Ellie is Australian. Derr. _

Oh yeah. Anyways, let's talk about something else.

* * *

Oh yeah, did I tell you? I'm not going to die! I'm not going to die! Yay for me! 

**We know you've told us a million times. **

_Yeah Prongs, we don't actually care that you aren't dying. _

Actually I am dying.

What? When? I'm confused…

* * *

Everyone is dying! Haha! You guys thought I meant that I am almost dead!

_Don't be stupid Prongs. It's not funny. _

It was funny and I'm not stupid.

**Yes you are. **

No I'm not.

**Yes you are. **

No I'm not times infinity plus one.

**Yes you are times infin… **

Shut up Footy.

**Footy? **

Padfoot, the foot on the end of Padfoot?

**I don't get it. **

Oh my god just shut up PADfoot.

**Why is it in capitals? TELL ME! **

_JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I'm sick of your diary fights! _

I'll have you know that our diary fights are very interesting, humorous and amusing.

**Yes, I agree. Well-said Prongs. **

Thank you Padfeet.

**PadFOOT prongs. Get it right. **

I was mocking your nickname.

**What? I'm confused. **

I give up! You are impossible Padfoot.

**Well you are incorrigible Prongs. **

Padfoot?

**Yes Prongs? **

Where did you learn that word?

**Peter gave me dictionary toilet paper for Christmas, and Remus is teaching me a new word everyday! **

Oh my god. That is so sad.

**What is? **

Don't worry.

**No tell me! **

No

**Tell me **

No

**Tell me **

No

**Tell me **

No.

**Tell me. **

No

_JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! _

…

* * *

_What's going on with you and Lily?_

I dunno. What's going on with you and Ellie?

_We're together; we have been for almost a month and a half, geez, it shows how observant you are James. _

Er, thanks?

What about you and Emma? 

**Who? Me?**

Well you are the only one going out with someone called Emma.

**Shut up! We're good; she bought me a present from America!**

What? 

**This cool hat!**

Oh my god. Sirius is currently wearing a giant novelty hat saying 'I heart NY'

Wonder what that means.

**Emma said it was just a joke present, and that she would give me my real one when we get to Hogwarts. **

_We're almost there. I can see the forest. _

Where?

**Prongs you have crappy eyesight, don't worry you won't be able to see it. **

I can see fine when I have my glasses on.

**Yes that's why the other day you walked in to a cupboard thinking it was your bedroom, I found him asleep on a shelf. **

Shut up! I'm going to go and find Lily, and I'm taking my diary.

_Can you get Ellie to come here for me? _

**And Emma?**

Whatever.

…

Oh which compartment is my dear Lily in? My dear Lily flower! The beautiful, the one and only! Ah! Here she is!

* * *

**Diarecordium Spell. **

"Hello Dearest Lily!" James said,

"Er, hi James."

"Hello to Lily's friends, Ellie and Emma!" he said,

"What's up with you James?" Ellie asked,

"Yeah, you seem rather weird." Emma said,

"Well, I am not dying, yet, so I am happy!"

"Oh." Ellie said, Emma didn't yet know about what had happened to James. She looked confused, "We'll tell you later." Lily said,

"Why are you here James?"

"Ellie and Emma, you are wanted in the Marauders compartment immediately!" he sung, knowing it was their cue to leave; Ellie and Emma got up and left.

"My dearest Lily, I have missed thee terribly!" he said dramatically,

"James, stop talking like that." She laughed,

"You do not find it romantic?" he asked,

"No I find it strange and amusing."

"Oh, okay!"

"What do you mean you have missed me? It's been two days since you last saw me."

"Yes, but I had not kissed you or held you for two weeks!"

"Really? Well that is a long time, we'll have to fix that won't we." She grinned,

"We must fix it at once!" he said, he was still being dramatic "Lily! Will you be mine?"

"Huh?"

"Lily, I have waited for a long time for you to be with me! Almost seven years and I…"

"James?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." she laughed.

**Diarecordium Spell Terminated. **

**THE END

* * *

**

a/n: PLEASE REVIEW!I want lots cos it's the last chapter! Please? Sorry about the multiple diary fights, i love them, you may not, but i do!

Dunno if the sequel will be up before Christmas, i hope it will be!

Please read my new stories, 'Switched' and 'Playing House'

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I LUV YOU GUYS.

Signing out:

Luv Pinocchio xoxox


	21. Final Author's Note

**Hey Everyone!**

**Here's my final Author's Note (f/a/n), but I reckon it should be Author's Ramble (A/R) Because that's what I tend to do when I'm typing them. **

**F/A/N: Thanks to all those gorgeous people who have read and reviewed my story, your continuous support has been amazing.**

**Also, I just posted the sequel, it is called 'The Diary Fight Returns.' **

**It starts off with The marauders arriving back at Hogwarts after the Christmas Holidays, hope you enjoy it! Please R&R**

**signing out, **

**pinocchio**


End file.
